Persona Alternate: Story of the Moon
by Galmanous
Summary: The lines of fantasy and reality are blurred. Not just by the reveal of vampires and werewolves, but how a secret realm interacts with legendary fiction of heros and villians. A group of individuals will fight to ensure that disaster does not befall upon the world. Not only againsts shadows, but an organization who desires to rule the changing world.
1. Ch. 1 Into the Shadow

Ch. 1 Into the Shadow

* * *

Do you ever had the feeling that you got an idea that just won't leave your head until you either drown it out or write it down...that's me a lot of times so I might as well post it and see if it might stick.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this possibly weird crossover of possible confusion.

Persona is own by Atlus and Dance in the Vampire Bund is own by Nozomu Takumi.

* * *

Many times, disaster has been brought upon to this world

And many times, there were people chosen to defend all that they care about.

Now, in this place where the lines between fantasy and reality are slowly blurring,

A new group of chosen children of man will go out to defend a changing world.

Only time will tell how they will develop and grow to their true selves.

* * *

April 9 - Daytime

Train

Looking outside the window, he see the new academy that he will be attending for the remainder of your high school years. A sudden view of a glowing blue butterfly passes over his eyes as it suddenly draws to his current clothes and appearance. For clothing choice, there's a white torso and red sleeved long sleeve t-shirt, a grey loosely worn hoodie, blue khaki pants, and comfortable slip on shoes. The only accessory that he has is a book bag strapped under his hoodie but over the long sleeve shirt.

He finally look up to your face which shows a 16 year old male teen with white messy hair that covers the top half of the eyes. Under the hair is a pair of wandering blue eyes that look around his figure until he turns as he notices that the train is about to stop. He picks up a green duffel bag of the belongings that he had to carry with him and head outside the door to the station.

Train station

He looks around at the entrance of the station before he decides to take out a printed letter with an envelope with the emblem of Kyuketsuki Academy. It reads:

Dear Shiro Yuki,

For the importance of the new dormitory you and others will be staying for the duration of your high school years, the student council president will meet you at the train station to take you to your new dorm room along with a tour of the school the next day before the school year begins.

She will meet you at 3:00 P.M in front of the train station.

We hope you will enjoy your time at Kyuketsuki Academy in the new Kirijo Dorm.

Sincerely,

The Headmaster

Shiro checks his phone to see that it is 2:45 at this moment so he has some time before he is picked up. With that in mind, he decides to look around the area he is and look at some info on the academy on his phone.

While looking over some information about the school that he could find, he heard a teenager say to their friend "Hey, have you heard that stuff about the princess of the vampires."

Another teen next to them ask "You mean the one from the news, right?"

The first teen nods and answers "Yeah, do you think it's real? Do vampires really exist?"

The second teen answers "I don't know, but it would be scary if it was true." They continue to discuss as Shiro left to head back to the station entrance. The thought of vampires existing suddenly makes blurry images appear in his head for a few seconds until they disappeared. The images were blurry except for a young kid in a clean white robe with white hair almost covering their eyes.

Shiro regains his composure to see a girl one year older than him look his way and walks towards him. She wears a basic girls winter uniform with a red jacket with a white undershirt and a tie with the school's emblem on the knot along with a skirt, the notable part of her appearance is her thin rimmed glasses and hair pinned hair. She gets close enough that you can get a complete view of her appearance at a closer range.

She asks "Are you Shiro Yuki?" he nods as she explains "Right, I'm Nanami Shinonome, student council president, and on behalf of the student council, I wish to welcome you to the academy." He nods as to say thanks in which she guides him to the dormitory which is located near the school a walking distance away.

Nanami states at the entrance "The Kirijo corporation was happy to see how the dormitory that they donated the materials for is complete and in peak condition. They hoped to assist in the education of students who have a difficult time traveling to the academy in time for class. They modeled this one after one of their dorms from their Gekkoukan High. There are only a couple of students attending this dorm including you, but I'm sure that over time that this dorm will be filled with students." Shiro looks up at the dorm and nods in acknowledgement to what she says.

She opens the door and both her and Shiro enters to see a simple lounging area that you would see in a small hotel. To the right, a simple brown couch on the wall with two stands on each side with a lamp on top of each stand and a wooden table in front of it surrounded by three brown chairs. Shiro can see the man and womans restroom next to the stairs leading to the upper floors on the left and farthest side of the room.

Nanami turns to Shiro and says "Could you stay here while I get the dorm manager?" He nods in which she then walks up towards the upper floors of the dorm. As he places his duffel bag on the nearest chair, a young sounding voice clearing their throat catches his attention and he turns to see someone really strange behind the counter next to the entrance. A teenage girl with long white silvery hair that is tied in a bun with, strangely enough, a blue fez with a golden V pin on her head. Her outfit is made up of a blue female suit with gold lacing on the sleeves and edges on the suit with yellow buttons and a small golden V pin on her collar and a black knee length skirt.

The strange teenage girl looks at you with warm yellow eyes and hands Shiro a clipboard with a piece of paper and asks "Sign here?" He takes the clipboard and sees only one sentence above a place where he can sigh. It reads:

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."

It seems like a very simple thing to abide as a contract, he interprets it as he must take full responsibility for his actions. He signs his name on the dotted line in which the strange girl takes the contract and pen, says "Thank you." and walks away out of the room. Shiro continues to look at the door that the strange girl exited through until he hears a pair of footsteps coming from the staircase. He turns to see Nanami and a woman wearing a catholic church robes walk up to him.

Nanami says "Shiro, this is sister Laura, she was recently assigned to this new dorm as a volunteer."

Sister Laura bows and says "It is good to meet you Shiro, I hope we can get along for the next year." Shiro makes a small smile and nods in confirmation. Laura heads behind the counter and takes a key from the rack and holds it out to him. Shiro takes the key as Laura explains "The items that have been shipped beforehand have been taken to your room which is in the second floor and the last door on the right side. It would be a good idea to get yourself accustomed to the dorm and your room. I also need to remind you that you will need to have a tour of the school tomorrow with the help of another student council member who is also staying in this dorm. You don't need to wear the uniform for that day which is also located in your closet."

He nods, grabs his duffel bag and heads up to the second floor to the farthest room on the right side of the hallway. He unlocks the door and enter his room, inside seems to have the basics and some including a simple bed with white sheets and no cover, a calendar on top of the bed, a work desk with a laptop plugged in, and a TV in the corner on a wooden stand. A couple of large boxes are next to the bed which have his name on them.

April 9 - Night time

He opens one of them and takes out a blue and white checkerboard sheet and places it on top of the bed. He puts the boxes into the closet and takes a good look of his new uniform for the school that he is going to attend, looking like Nanami's uniform, only that the male model has pants instead of a skirt. He puts the duffel bag and book bag on the chair that is in front of the desk and puts on his sleeping wear which is just a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He lays on the bed, thinking about what his school like might be like and what the future might hold.

He looks on his phone at anything of note and found a strange article about the sudden appearance of vampires and a coming up interview with the queen of vampires next week. He thought it was a weird article but decided to pay it no mind since he needs to get up early tomorrow for that tour. He turns off the light and eventually finds himself falling into a very deep sleep.

* * *

Velvet Room

Shiro jolts awake to see everything in various shades of blue and black and hearing a calming piano melody that even calms his sudden worries. His vision becomes clearer at his surroundings to see a very large library where the many shelves are filled with many books. He then looks in front of him to see a large desk of an elegant design with two stacks of books on each side of it. The desk has simple items you would find in a display of the times before the early invention of the ink pen, including a feather pen, an ink well, and a notepad. The only thing that sets it apart is the desk lamp and Large tome on the desk.

The man sitting behind the desk says with what seems to be a welcoming tone "Ahh, dear guest, welcome to the Velvet room. I am it's master, I go by the name of Igor." The "person?" named Igor is an old looking man wearing a standard tuxedo with white gloves that covers his very thin frame, his eyes look incredibly bulged and bloodshot with a nose that is long and pointy. Another notable feature is his white hair that doesn't cover the top of his head but the back of his head to his neck.

Shiro, in his confusion, asks "W-what is this place?"

Igor answers while taking out a deck of cards "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Only those who have signed a contract may enter." The moment Igor said "contract" he instantly thought of the only time he signed something like that. It was then that the same teenage girl he meet earlier carrying a large leather book with her right arm.

Igor notices the direction of his eyes and explains "This is my assistant, she goes by the name of Laria." Igor then place 7 cards with one in the middle and the other 6 place in a hexagonal formation in one fluid motion as if he willed them to move.

The teenage girl named Laria then says "Greetings, I hope we can learn many things together." Shiro nods with a nervous look and a slight sweatdrop. Igor flips the top two cards to show the tarot cards for the moon and tower arcana.

Igor states "A problem will presents itself is which you and others must overcome within the present year. If left unsolved, it will lead the world to ruin. But do not worry, just take your time, and I'm sure you will be able to overcome all that tries to impede you." Shiro's vision begins to darken as Igor states "It seems we're running out of time, we will discuss more the next time we meet."

April 10 - morning

Immediately, Shiro's vision turns to black and he opens his eyes to see that he is still inside his room, wondering if all of that was a dream. The thought was pushed down when he saw the time and gets up from his bed and get changed into his off school casual attire from yesterday. He leaves his book bag for the day due to being close to the school but puts his phone in his coat pocket. He exits his room, locks the door, puts the key in his pants pocket and heads down to the first floor lounge.

The only person in the room was someone that he didn't know, but based on what he needs to do today, he walks up to the female who wears the female academy uniform but has a very round face, with medium brown hair and turquoise eyes. Another feature that lets her stand out is her larger than normal breasts that is shown by the uniform.

She notices him, turns to face him and says "Ah, hi, my name is Yuki Saegusa, I'm a part of the student council and I am the only other person besides you who lives in this dorm." He nods to her in acknowledgement as she continues "Well, I hope that we can get along with each other." She holds her hand out for a handshake which gets a small reaction out of Shiro. He slowly reaches out his hand which is slightly shaking. He slowly takes her hand in which they shake their hands together. Yuki did notice the slight shaking in his hands, but decides not to question it because she thinks it might be personal.

Yuki puts on a warm smile and says "Let's get going, there are many places to show you, and the sooner we get started, the better." She turns to the door and raises her fist in excitement and says "We're off!" Shiro follows the excited girl with a slight sweatdrop as he feels like she is getting excited for his benefit.

Kyuketsuki Academy - First floor

The main lounge of the first floor had many similarities to other japanese high schools, including the shoe racks, hallways and staircases leading to classrooms and club rooms. The only thing that differentiate it from others is that the room has an eastern brittan style with the second floor visible. There is also a door from the opposite end of the entrance which leads to the courtyard.

Yuki then guides Shiro through the various hallways and floors that contain the faculty rooms, basic classrooms, club and extracurricular activity rooms, and anything else that comes to mind. Shiro takes note of the stuff that just seem to stand out to him for some strange reason. For one thing, he notices that the glass seems to have the same properties as sunglasses and that they repel sunlight and reduce glare. The second thing is that some of the hallways and facilities are underground including the gym. He decides to not question it mostly due to the fact that Yuki doesn't find it strange herself, but he still decides to keep those questions in mind for a later time.

April 10 - daytime

Back at the entrance, Yuki asks "Well, is there anything else you want to asks before we move on?"

Shiro thought about the question and decided to ask first "What kind of clubs do you have here?"

Yuki shows a slight surprise at him suddenly talking but regained her composure and answers "We have plenty of both athletic and non athletic clubs so I'm sure that you'll find something you'll like for both. For athletic clubs, we have sports clubs like baseball and basketball and even clubs like fencing and kendo. For non athletic clubs, we have easy ones like art and music, and small ones like the drama club." He nods at the examples that he was given and is curious about the many options that he might have.

Yuki then asks "Is that all?" Shiro nods in which she says "Okay, now that we covered everything, we have the rest of the day to…!" She gasps when she apparently saw someone she apparently knew. Shiro looks at where she is looking and he sees someone standing in the courtyard alone. A male student, because of wearing the uniform, who has black spiky hair and green eyes who seems to look very distant like he is not even there.

Yuki then turns to Shiro who faces her as she says "Please excuse me, there is something that I need to do. You have the rest of the day to do whatever, I think it would be a good idea to check around the school to get use to the twists and turns." He nods as she was about to head to the courtyard until she stops and faces him to say with a warm smile "See you at the dorm." He nods as she exits to the courtyard to most likely talk to that male student that she saw.earlier.

Shiro then proceeds to wander around the school for a bit till he decides to exits the school to try and look around the town he will be living in. It would give him a chance to see if there is a place where he can get a part time job if he needs money for an emergency.

Train station

While waiting for the nearest train on a bench, a strange girl with an umbrella walks up next to him and sits next to him on the bench. She is wearing a european black dress that covers every part of her body except for her hand and her head. Shiro can note that she has a very defining smell on her that seems to constantly tingle his nose to the point of almost allergies.

The girl asks "I know this may seem random, but do you think vampires are real?"

Shiro looks to the girl, then to the tracks and answers "I don't actually know, I've seen incidents on the news about possible vampire attacks, but at the same time, I'm unsure if it's real. I can't dismiss as a faker, but I can't say it's real. So I'm going to remain undecided."

The girl nods and says "That's a smart decision for a lack of information, you seem to have a good head on your head." She then gets up and says "I hope to meet you sometime in the future, I would love to talk with you again." She then heads away from the train station as the train pulls up to pick up possible passengers. Shiro stares for a few seconds and quickly gets up to enter the train and heads to the business district of Tokyo. He still remains curious about that girl and who she is, she does seem to stand out if you take the time to notice. He has a feeling that this year is something that he is going to remember. Only time will tell if that feeling is a good one or a terrible one.


	2. Ch 2 Meeting Fantasy

Ch. 2 Meeting Fantasy

* * *

Persona is own by Atlus and Dance in the Vampire Bund is own by Nozomu Takumi.

* * *

April 10 - Night time

Kirijo Dorm

Shiro returns back to the dorm as the sun starts to set and he walked around some parts of the shopping districts and other areas out of curiosity for a short time. When he enters he can hears stuffy sniffs at the lounging area to his right. He turns to that direction to see Yuki shaking and sniffing on one of the chairs like she is almost about to break into tears.

Shiro stares at her for half a minute and proceeds to get something from the back room while being very quiet. He returns and gets close to Yuki that she finally notices him in which she tries to quickly hide her almost falling tears by whipping them and turn to him with her eyes closed with a strained smile on her face.

Yuki says with a subdued shaking O-oh, Shiro. I-I didn't see you come in. I-I thought you would be back late when I didn't see you back at the dorm." Shiro continues to stare at her as she tries to change the subject to see if she can keep a specific appearance.

Yuki then asks with a slight nervous sweat "Y-you haven't seen anything, did you?" Shiro then holds out an unopened box of tissues to her when she opens her eyes.

Shiro then says "Dry your eyes and nose. I'm going to make some tea." He then heads to the kitchen that the entrance is next to the stairs on the other side of the wall.

Yuki loods to his direction and asks "You know how to make tea?"

Shiro turns to her and says "It's not that hard, but someone thought it was a good idea for me to learn how to make the best cup of tea possible with the many procedures."

She sniffs and asks "Who?"

Shiro slightly smiles and answers "The person who took care of me before I came here." He then proceeds to make some tea in a pitcher with some cups with ice in it and packets of sugar and a couple of spoons all on a tray. He carefully takes the tray to the table with Yuki who is sitting down and looks better with an open tissue box next to her seat on the floor. He pours the tea into the glasses and places one of them on a coaster close to Yuki and another on a coaster close to his seat.

Shiro asks "Sugar?" she nods and he takes a couple of packets and puts the content into her glass and takes one of the spoon and stirring the contents as best as he can without spilling it. When he finishes stirring, he places the spoon on the tray and does the same with his cup with another spoon. He then turns on the television nearby because of a certain idea that popped into his head because of the constant question and rumors about vampires.

Yuki takes a sip of the tea and says with a warm smile "It tastes really good. I think all that practice was worth it."

Shiro smiles, takes a sip of the very sweet tea, and replies "Thanks, he said the same thing."

Yuki asks "Is he the person you were living with before you came here?" Shiro nods as he sees something on the screen that grabs his full attention. A girl with blond hair in pigtails in ribbons, wearing a british style dress, sitting on a throne. Next to her is the same boy that Yuki seems to know, an older man with blond hair combed back with a few strands wearing a british style guard suit, and an older woman wearing a one piece zipped up black suit with epaulettes on her shoulders connected by a green cloth.

The blonde girl states "I, Mina Tepes, am here to report, as in my right and duty as the ruler of all vampires, that this land has been designated a special district for Vampires." The news then begins to explains the how this girl is declaring ownership of the new Tokyo district of the coast of Tokyo. Shiro is very confused about what's going, but when he turns to the shocked look on Yuki's face, worry for her starts to creep up. He immediately grabs the slipping cup from the bottom and delicately places the glass on the coaster.

Yuki regains her composure and says "S-sorry, I guess my mind went blank when I saw Akira." So that male student is named Akira, Shiro is curious about why he is standing next to her there. But that will be a question for another time and place since it is already getting late.

Shiro quickly sips down his tea with Yuki taking notice and trying to quickly sip down her tea without coughing. He then takes the tray with everything on it and dispose of the disposables along with putting the glasses into the sink after dumping the ice out of it. He then puts the pitcher into the fridge and heads up to his room. He puts on his night clothes and gets into bed to head to sleep to get ready for his first day at a new school. Already, there are questions with little answers, but the best thing to do now is take things one at a time and hopefully the answers will come. Shiro eventually falls into a relaxing and peaceful sleep, in order to handle any day, sleep is the best thing possible.

* * *

April 11 - Morning

Shiro wakes up and immediately changes to his new uniform after a freshens up in the bathroom. He grabs his book bag and heads down to the lobby to see Yuki who is apparently waiting for him.

Yuki then explains "Since we have the same homeroom period, I can guide you after you head to the teacher's lounge." He nods and they both walk out to head to the school together which doesn't take long being almost next door to each other. They enter and Yuki guides him to the teacher's lounge in the faculty hallway which is next to the student council room.

Inside, sitting at a nearby section of a large wooden table, sister Laura is sitting in her chair as she is apparently waiting for someone. She notices the two of them, quickly gets up, and walks past the two as they follow her to the classroom. Yuki enters ahead of them as Laura talks to Shiro about the short procedure. Laura enters the classroom and introduces the new student that has transferred.

Shiro enters, writes his name on the board with chalk, faces the class and says "Please take care of me." The students murmur about the student, probably about his look and the relaxed vibe around him. Laura shows him the open seat in between a male student and another empty seat. He sits down, and the teacher begins her lecture for the morning which lasts until the bell rings for the school day to end. As Shiro is gathering his stuff before leaving the classroom, a male student with curly brown hair and green eyes approach him.

The male student says with a casual smile "Hey, new guy, how was your first day."

Shiro replies "It was good."

The student says with a thoughtful expression "Well, as long as it isn't bad it's fine I guess." He then regains his casual smile and says "Anyways, names Daichi Hatsuo. I feel like since your new here, I think a welcome party is in order. Wanna head to the food court at the nearby mall?" Shiro had no reason to say no, so he nods which allows Daichi a joyful reaction. Daichi added "Before we go, we need one more person to come with us." Daichi then guides Shiro through the hallways to the entrance where there was a girl student with red hair tied into a ponytail and calm blue eyes.

Daichi then says "Hey Humiya." Humiya turns to them and waves as they get closer to her.

When they're next to Humiya, she asks Daichi "Where were you? I was worried when I was first to get here."

Daichi points to Shiro and explains "I went to get him, since he is the new guy, I thought it would be nice if he could come with us to the shopping mall."

Humiya looks to Shiro and states to herself "So you're the new guy." She then says " I'm Humiya Megumi, I'm a second year like you, but I'm in the neighboring class. I do hope we get along."

Shiro nods and Daichi says "Anyways, let's go celebrate the welcoming of a new student." Humiya giggles and the three students then takes the nearest train to a nearby large mall.

April 11 - After School

Saishu Mall - Food Court

The three students sit at a table near the middle and talk about random subjects while they eat. It happened for a while until they notice that one of the monitors has the news on and is talking about the question of the realism of vampires and a reminder for the press conference on the new vampire district next weekend. This seems to become the temporary subject of conversation for the people around them and themselves.

Daiske asks "Do any of you think that vampires are real?"

Humiya answers after a couple of seconds "I'm unsure, I have seen some incidents that could involve vampires, but it's still up in the air."

Daiske looks to Shiro in which he answers "I'm temporarily not going to answer until the conference."

Daiske replies "Fair, anyways, let's change the subject. I heard of this weird rumor involving a library nearby."

Humiya asks "What's the rumor?"

Daiske explain "The rumor is that a section of the library is filled with books that, if you opened them to a specific page, they take you into the world of the book. It's very weird."

Humiya puts her hand to her chin which seems to help her think and says "It is curious to see the world of a story book. I would love to see the world of a romance novel."

Daiske chuckles and says "As long as it isn't one of those bad romance novels."

Humiya chuckles and replies "True."

Daiske turns to Shiro and asks "What kind of book would you like to enter to?"

Shiro thinks about the question for a few seconds until he says "King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table."

Daiske replies "Huh, it would be nice to be a knight for a bit."

Humiya then asks "Why don't we check it out to see if it was true?"

Daiske nods and answers "Sure, if the rumor is false, it is interesting to see how the rumor started in the first place. How about you Shiro?"

Shiro thinks about his options, nods, and says "Sure, I want to also see what kind of books they have." Daiske nods and the three finish the food they ordered before they went to a library that was in the middle of their way back to the school.

Shosetsu Local Library

As outside was a two story stone building build from slightly faded bricks, the inside is a wooden floor with most of the first floor filled with bookshelves as is the second floor with the walls along with the first floor. A wooden basket sits in front of the book return slot which lies outside the building next to the door. A circular donut desk with a liftable panel that allows the librarian to exit the desk lies in the center of the first floor with a central column.

Humiya asks "So where do we go for this rumor?" Daiske then walks and guides the two to the place that the rumor is about. They reach to a corner of the first floor that is section off with a small lounge with chairs and a table in between two shelves. A sign that hangs under the balcony of the second floor reads "Fantasy".

The three look around in which Daiske says "Either we are very lucky to not have many people here or this is not a popular library."

Humiya looks to Daiske and asks "Why did you make it sound like we're doing something bad?"

Daiske looks to Humiya with slight shock and replies "I-I did, sorry." While the two were talking with each other, Shiro looks through the many shelves to see the various books in the fantasy section.

A strange female voice calls out with a slight echo "Help, please, someone, help." Shiro looks around to find no one else around except the three students here. The voice continues to call out for help in which Shiro uses his sense of hearing to see where the sound is coming from. The sound seems to be at its loudest when near a specific book. Out of curiosity, he pulls out the book and checks the title which reads "Alice in Wonderland".

Daiske and Humiya notice in which Daiske asks "You want to start with that book?" Shiro nods in which the three gather around the book at the table in the center of the small lounge.

Daiske explains "The rumor states that you must turn to the middle of the book in order to enter the book world." Shiro then checks the last page to see how many pages there are in this book to find a simple 200 page book. Shiro then turns to the middle of the book which starts to give rise to anticipations about what happens next. When they reach to the middle of the book, they find two blank pages with no words whatsoever.

Daiske comments "Weird, the pages seem to be attached to the book, but they're in the middle of the two middle pages of the actual book."

Humiya asks "Do you think someone tampered with this copy, or was it an accident?" As the two discuss, Shiro continues to examine the two pages and see that the strange blank pages are directly attached to the book's spine.

Suddenly the voice appears again which pleads "Help, please, someone, anyone. Help." The pages start glowing and increasingly growing light which catches their attention with surprise and shock. The glowing increases to the point that they close their eyes till suddenly the three students disappear with the glowing stop. The book drops to the table with the pages open in the same spot.

Wonderland Labyrinth

Shiro slowly opens his eyes in order to adjust his vision to the sudden brightness from what feels like the sun. When his eyes open completely and his vision clears up, he sits up and looks around to find Daiske and Humiya next to him while they are surrounded by a weird forest. A lot of the plants are obviously not local as some of the plants seem to swirl with a spiral patterns, others with polka dot patterns, stripe patterns, and other strange decals that are highly abnormal.

Shiro checks the surrounding area in order to make sure there wasn't anything dangerous nearby. He then starts trying to wake up the two unconscious students before anything happens with being in a foreign situation. The two wake up and look around in alarm at the foreign environment.

Daiske asks with worry "H-hey, where d-do you think we a-are?"

Shiro looks around and remembering the events before they pass out and surmises "I think we are inside 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'." This seems to shock Daiske to the point where he's on his knees in temporary shock.

Humiya looks around and says "I'm kinda conflicted now. I know that it is surprisingly good that we were able to see if the rumor was true or not. But on the other hand, I can't help but quiver at the fact that we are in one of the most dangerous and most wondrous books in the world."

Shiro nods, goes to Daiske, puts his hands on his shoulder which startle him, and says "We need to get moving if we want to find an exit."

Daiske asks "H-how do you know there's an exit? And how can you stay so calm in this situation?"

Shiro answers "If there was a way into the book, there must be a way out. We just need to find something that looks like an exit that doesn't look like it's part of the book." Shiro then gets on his knees and answers the second question "And I'm scared too. But in order for us to get out of here in one piece, one of us must at least keep a level head in order to keep us in order and alive." Daiske nods slowly and gets up with Humiya standing next to him to keep him from collapsing until he becomes more stable.

The three then wander down a trail of dirt that seems to direct them to a large grove with hedges making a square shape around the grove with the entrance behind them and and exit across from them. The corners have a red rose shaped hedge with the top of the walls in between have and out of place barb wire with roses in between the hearts. The area seems to give off the vibes of a cagematch or a barred arena.

Humiya says with worry "I don't know if going through there is a good idea. Is there any other way around?"

Shiro looks around and sees nothing in which he shakes his head no and says "I'm afraid we have no choice but to go through. We just need to be careful and keep an eye out for our surroundings." The two students nod and the get into a position to watch each others backs from possible surprises.

They made it into the middle of the grove until they suddenly hear a high pitch scream in which they see a cartoon anthropomorphic blue bunny wearing a purple backpack with white wing accessories run up to the three students and stops in surprise and shock. A large group of guys in silver with gold trimming and red cloth armor with a random number and suit card where the face of their helmet should be.

The suit of armor with a king of diamonds on its head says with a distorted male voice "By order of the queen, all intruders must be captured and executed on sight." This seems to get a fearful expression out of the three students as they try to run away only for vines with thorns to block their exit. The three students are immediately held down by three of the suits of armor as another suit of armor holds down the cartoon bunny which tries to wiggle out as best as you can.

Daiske then yells with fear "What did we do wrong? Why are we suddenly sentenced to death? What's going on?!" Shiro and Humiya tries to struggle only for the suits grip to tighten to try and crush their resistance. Shiro looks towards the bunny and can't help but desire to try and protect it, seeing it weak and unable to fight back. A glowing blue butterfly appears in front of his eyes which suddenly causes the world around him to slow down.

A male voice suddenly says in his head "You desire to save those who are suddenly sentenced to death. Would you be willing to risk your life in order to protect them, even if you have just met them?"

Shiro says with an unwavering look in his eyes "Yes!"

The voice laughs and says "I admire your resolve, let us finally make a contract." Suddenly, Shiro's eyes glows a bright yellow and seems to writhe as the voice continues "I am thou, thou art I. With blade in hand, we shall protect all that we care for and more. Don't let any villain who comes against you crush your spirit and resolve."

The suit of armor with the king of diamonds card was about to use it's broadsword to cut off the bunny's head until Shiro yells almost as if it was a command "Stop!" The suit of armor stop to look at Shiro as a sudden gust of wind blows back the suit of armor that was holding him.

The bunny looks to Shiro and says "It can't be. Do he truly have a-" She was unable to finish her sentence as Shiro puts his left hand to his face as if he was holding a mask. A blue flame appears in his left hand, and he spikes the flame to the floor in which a shattering sound is made. The flames grow and almost envelops him in which a large floating figure appears behind him. The figure has a large masculine structure with slightly tanned skin, wearing a one piece red spandex-like clothing that covers the top half of his leg to the top half of his arms and his neck with a large green carp picture on the torso. The markings on its match a luchador mask with its eyes are blank white but still has normal vision. The figure has long, flowing, bowl brown hair that if it was not being suspended in the air that it would reach his feet. On his back is a large steel axe with ornate golden markings with a floral design on the axe part. Shiro grabs a randomly appearing katana with a blue and white hilt and a round guard with a ornate blue and gold sheath and unsheath it in which he uses it to cut down a couple suits of armor.

Shiro holds his hand out and commands "Cut them down Kintaro!" The being then takes out his axe and proceeds to cut down more of the armor which reduce themselves to black and red puddles. The puddles then start to shake and writhe as they reform into strange creatures, some being large round creatures with big mouths and a mask with the roman numeral one on its back and a black sludge creature with the same mask.

A word appears in Shiro's mind in which he chants "Bufu" in which ice suddenly appears on one of the monsters which instantly kills it. The monsters tries to attack it with either the sludges arms or the mouth's tongue in which Shiro dodges quickly while making sure the other three are not harmed. He counterattacks with a couple slashes of the katana while letting Kintaro getting a couple of hits with his axe. After about 4 minutes, all of the monsters are defeated in which Kintaro disappears which gives Shiro a sudden wave of calmness as if he had become whole.

The two students gather around him to ask him a few questions until the blue bunny walks up to Shiro and asks "Was that what I think it was? Was that a Persona?"

Daiske asks with a slight amount of excitement "Is that what it's called? A Persona?" Shiro nods which seems to make a wide and awestruck smile to spread across her face.

Daiske then notices something and asks the bunny "What are you? You don't seem to belong in this book."

The bunny then says "So we are inside of a book. Curious indeed. Anyways, I would give you and answer if I had that answer myself."

Humiya then asks "You don't know who you are?"

The bunny replies "I do have a name, it's Dawn. The problem is that I don't know what I am. Which is troublesome, since the first thing that I remember is a weird voice telling me to find "the one who wields many"."

Daiske comments "That sounds pretty vague." Dawn nods at that point and looks down with sadness.

Shiro kneels down and asks "Do you happen to know of a way out of here?"

Dawn nods and says "Yeah, I have something that can be used as an exit out of here. First we need to find the place that you came into from." The three turn to see the thorny vines disappear in which they quickly head back to the place that they woke up from. As they reach the circular area that they have entered from, Dawn takes out her backpack and proceeds to take out a white box. She places the box at the edge opposite of the trail to the grove as a white elegantly designed door appears in the boxes place. The two students quickly open the doors and quickly exits through, very excited to leave this strange place.

Shiro was about to exit until Dawn asks with a slightly embarrassed blush to her fluffy cheeks "Ummm, c-can I...come with you to the human world? I feel much safer if I was with you." Shiro nods which makes Dawn really happy and climbs up on his shoulder in which doesn't bother him as he walks through the door which closes behind him.

Shosetsu Local Library

The two students who have left before Shiro are sitting on a couple of the chairs to catch their breath as they feel a large wave of exhaustion. Shiro suddenly appears in a short burst of white light with him showing slight exhaustion and a blue bunny with the same backpack that Dawn has.

Humiya asks "Why did you come with us Dawn?"

Dawn answers "I'm not a part of the book world, so I thought I would be safer if I was with Shiro here."

Daiske stands up and says "I'm not sure I can care right now, I'm heading home. See you two tomorrow." Humiya follows which leaves Shiro alone to pick up the book and place it back on the shelf and head back to the dormitory.

Dawn asks "Do you think your dorm will allow pets?"

Shiro replies "If all else fails, I'll sneak you up to my room." Shiro then places Dawn into his bag which is luckily big enough to fit her without worry of squeezing her.

April 11 - Evening

Kirijo Dorm

Shiro enters the dorm in which Yuki has notice and is about to ask questions only to see him with a very slouched and tired expression on his face. Shiro apologizes for making her worry and proceeds to head up to his room to get a good night's sleep.

Inside his room, Shiro puts his bag with Dawn on the chair and proceeds to change to his sleeping clothes. Dawn gets out of the bag and proceeds to wait on his bed as he gets ready to go to sleep.

As Shiro is laying in his bed, Dawn says "There are many questions that seem to pile on in such a short amount of time. Do you think there is an explanation for all of this?"

Shiro replies "I'm not sure, I guess that if we continue to look through the book we found you in, we might find something about who you really are."

Dawn looks down with contemplation on her bunny face "Which plagues a good question, do I want to know what I am? Would the answer be good for me to know, or would I regret it?"

Shiro thinks about it for a few seconds until he finally says "I'm not sure that matters, you're you, right? So I think that no matter what you are, even if you're something you don't like, what you are now is important, is that okay?"

Dawn smiles and says "You make a good point, I guess I'm just overthinking about things too quick. I think I'll put these thoughts away for another day. For now, we must regain our strength. You must be exhausted." Shiro nods and then gets to sleep under his covers after turning off the lights. It made it easier to fall asleep with something soft that rubs on his right cheek as his consciousness soon fade.

Before that, he slightly hears Dawn say with warmth "I'm glad that I have met you and your friends. I think you might have freed me from my loneliness." Suddenly a blue card with an old woman with a book with the roman numeral 2 at the bottom as a familiar voice says:

I am thou, thou art I

Thou has acquired a new connection

With the creation of the Priestess Arcana

I have obtained the proceeds of new power 

and a new form of protection to find the truth

The card disappears as Shiro's consciousness finally disappears completely and the comfort of sleep has taken him with warmth. As such the various questions have been placed on the back of his head for a certain amount of time. Time will eventually find a way to solve these question with the help of this slowly bonding and growing group of friends.


End file.
